Salah Gaul
by fajrikyoya
Summary: Sumpah, Mukuro itu nggak alay. Selama ini dia cuma salah gaul - -
1. Chapter 1

Salah gaul

_Summary_: sumpah, Mukuro itu nggak alay ataupun kamseupay. Dia cuma salah gaul. Fic humor. Maaf kalo gagal _

_Pairing_: all x 69

_Disclaimer_: mohon jika ada yang bertemu Mukuro, bilang dia dicari tukang rujak (?)

_Warning_: mungkin nggak lucu. Humor gagal dan melempem. Bikin pokerface. Gajelas dan gak mutu. Mistypo. Alay. Norak. Kamseupay. Kalo nggak suka ada tombol back.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Giotto: *natap naskah berbinar-binar***

**Author: ngapa, le? Biasa aja kali ngeliatnya.**

**Giotto: *dalem ati* yes, naskah lagi! Brarti J.C* lagi…..**

**Author: bisa cariin Mukupon, nggak?**

**Giotto: *dalem ati lagi* hah, pala nanas? Biasanya ama pala semangka? Au dah, yang penting J.C***

***ngacir nyari Mukuro***

**Mukuro: kufufufu…..kata si bule anda nyari saya, author-san?**

**Author: iye *lempas naskah ke muka Mukuro* tuh naskah. Masuk tekape**

**Giotto: *jawdrop***

**Author: mau ngapain lagi lu? Sana enyah! Ncus!**

**Giotto: *masih dalem ati* sialan tuh pala nanas! Gue gangguin ah jobnya! *evil grin***

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ehm, oke! Ini adalah hari senin dimana—tunggu, kayaknya bukan hari senin. Hari apa, ya? Selasa, rabu, kamis, jumat, sabtu apa minggu? Gampangin, hari minggu lah. Dihari minggu yang cerah seorang pemuda mesu—hom—banc—tampan tengah bersiap ke sekolah. Tunggu, ngapain dia sekolah hari minggu? Eh, kayaknya itu hari kamis deh! Iya, kamis.

Ulang deh…..

Dihari kamis yang cerah seorang pemuda tampan siap pergi ke SMA nya di…..dia sekolah dimana, ya? SMA Namimori, STM Pertanian, SD Benih Pohon…..oiya, SMA Kokuyou. Dia selalu kesekolah dengan penampilan ganteng, rapi, wangi, kece dan dengan _hairstyle _uniknya yang berbentuk seperti pepaya California. Eh, Strawberry Australia deh kayaknya. Bukan, bukan…Melon Thailand? Bukan melon deh itu kayaknya. Nah, terong Belanda kayaknya deh! Aduuuh! Apa, ya? Gue lupa kan tuh.

**Giotto: nanas, tomblo! *author digebuk pake linggis***

Nah! Dengan _hairstyle_ nanas tomblonya yang kece.

**Giotto: nanas doang nggak pake tomblo, bego! *digetok lagi pake linggis***

Aduduh…..bule ndablek itu ngamuk kayaknya.

**Giotto: *deathglare, pegang linggis***

IYAIYAIYAIYAAAA! Apaan ya tadi? Oiya, dengan hairstyle nanas tomblonya yang bego.

**Giotto: *facepalm***

Ulang lagi deh.

Dihari kamis yang cerah seorang pemuda tampan siap pergi ke SMA nya di SMA Kokuyou. Dia selalu kesekolah dengan penampilan ganteng, rapi, wangi, kece dan dengan _hairstyle _uniknya yang berbentuk seperti nanas. Karena kehandalan Mukuro dan bergembe—bergombal, ia selalu diidolakan dan dikejar-kejar akan cintanya. Mulai dari pria, wanita hingga waria. Bahkan saat hujan badai dan Tsunami menerjang, saat ada Mukuro semua badai akan berhenti dan Tsunamipun mundur kembali ke asalnya. Memang hebat sekali kharisma si om nanas satu itu. Tsunami aja bisa berenti. Mau seperti dia? PAKE EKSIS!

**Giotto: *ngegetok Author sampe nyaris mokad pake linggis***

Gausah ulang, deh! Pegel kalo dari awal.

Kekurangan Mukuro hanyalah satu: _dia sering salah bergaul._

Saat itu Mukuro menaruh tasnya di bangku sebelah cowok super santai yang hobi mengunyah seperti sapi. Doi lumayan pinter, namanya Byakuran. Saking pinter dan rajin berpikirnya, rambutnyapun memutih semua. Bayangkan, PUTIH SEMUA SODARA-SODARAAA!

Yang itu nggak perlu diulang.

"Oy, Mukuro! Lu kenapa, mamen? Lesu banget keliatannya…." Kata si Byakuran.

Mukuro mendengus. "Gue abis baca buku."

"Geh, baca buku aja galau. Kayak bukan elu aja." Balas Byakuran sambil mengunyah marsmallow. Oke, baru marsmallow.

"Buku itu endingnya sedih, bro." jawab Mukuro lunglai.

"Emang buku apaan?"

"Buku tabungan gue." Si Mukuro memasang muka inosen. "Saldonya nol, bro."

Byakuran mengunyah marsmallow dengan tampang _pokerface_. Ia tidak banyak bacot lagi karena bel sudah berbunyi. Guru matematika galak a.k.a Pak (atau Miss?) Squalo datang dengan lenggak-lenggok bohaynya. Tidak lupa kibasan rambut panjangnya yang seksi. Kalo kayak gini, semua siswa cowok berjiwa seme cuma bisa mangap sambil ileran.

"VOOOOI! PAGI, ANAK-ANAK SETAN! CEPETAN KELUARIN BUKU LO, KAMPREEET!"

Kalo kayak gitu, seisi kelas hanya bisa urut dada atau tutup kuping. Si bapak guru yang seksong inipun menulis di papan tulis. Soal tentang trigonometri. Sebuah segitiga siku-siku yang diketahui dua sisinya. Tetapi salah satu sisinya adalah X alias nggak ketauan berapa.

"SEKARANG CARI X NYA BERAPA! BERAPA? CEPETAN, MONYEEET!"

Byakuran bisa menebaknya dengan mudah. Anak-anak lain masih berpikir atau menghitung. Mukuro memelototi soal itu dengan alis berkerut sambil mengelus dagu. Kemudian dengan pedenya dia mengacungkan tangan.

"Saya tau, pak!" katanya.

"BERAPE?" teriak si bapak guru bohay.

Mukuro berjalan dengan santai ke papan tulis. Lalu menunjuk suatu huruf yang ada di bagian yang ditanyakan dari soal tersebut. Yaitu huruf X.

"Ini X nya pak!" katanya dengan nada inosen.

Satu kelas sweatdrop. Pak guru Squalo ngamuk.

"KOOPPLLAAAAAAAKKK!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat istirahat siang, abang Mukuro makan ama temen-temennya. Ada akang Cozart yang ganteng dari XI IPA 1, mas Yamamoto yang tampan dari kelas XI IPS 2, dan bersama rekan sehatinya, Byakuran. Yang sekarang tengah mengunyah makan siangnya. Masih makan siang, tenang aja. Semua orang disana makan dengan anteng, kecuali Cozart dan Mukuro.

"Lu pesen aja kali, mamen." Kata Byakuran lembut. "Gue bayarin deh."

"Gue nggak napsu makan." Jawab Mukuro tidak selera.

"Lu ngapa, sih? Galau amat." Celetuk Cozart dengan nada bersabahat. "Cerita aja kali."

"Ada masalah keluarga." Katanya mulai bercerita. "Bokap gue jahat."

Semua orang yang mendengar mengangkat alis. Bokapnya Mukuro—bokap tiri sih, Daemon Spade, terkenal orangnya baik banget. Masa iya dia berbuat jahat sama anak tirinya? Ada masalah apa sih sebenernya?

"Masa twitter gue di unfollow."

Yamamoto mesem-mesem. Byakuran mengunyah piring. Cozart pengen gampar muka mesu—tampan Mukuro pake piring.

"Lu sendiri kenapa nggak makan, bro?" kata Mukuro mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menyelamatkan muka dari gamparan piring.

"Gue diet." Kata Cozart. "Berat gue mulai _overweight_."

"Minum MAMA LEMO* kalo gitu." Kata Mukuro sambil mengunyah potongan daging ayam.

"Kok itu? Bukannya itu buat cuci piring?" Cozart menggaruk rambutnya bingung.

"Kan 3x lebih hebat angkat lemak. Pasti manjur, bro!"

Cozart mengambil bangku dan menggebuk Mukuro dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat pulang sekolah, Mukuro nggak langsung pulang. Jangan menghakimi bahwa om nanas kita itu sedang jongkok dipinggiran jalan, didalam mall kampung sambil ngerokok dengan celana gantung, godain setiap orang yang lewat. Sungguh, teman-teman _readers_ yang manis, Mukuro nggak sealay itu. Dia sedang main baseball dengan Yamamoto. Karena hari semakin sore, merekapun berhenti. Mukuro sedang minum ketika Yamamoto berlari ke keran air untuk cuci muka.

"Sabun muka barunya nggak ampuh nih." Omelnya.

"Ngapa sih, bro?" kata Mukuro kepo. "Nggak cuci muka juga emang dari sononya lu ganteng. Terima takdir aja ngapa. Yaaa….meskipun gue lebih ganteng, sih."

"Bukan itu." Yamamoto memasang tampang khawatir. "muka gue berminyak. Parah banget lagi nih."

"Pake SUNL*GHT lah cuci mukanya."

Yamamoto mendengus. "Muka gue bukan piring, mas. Masa pake itu?"

"Kan paling ampuh bersihkan minyak." Kata Mukuro dengan tampan inosen.

Yamamoto mendengus. "Kagak lucu lu, bro! Galau nih gue."

"Geh, lo bisa galau juga?" Mukuro tertawa meremehkan.

"Pacar (baca: uke) gue egois. Nggak pernah mau dengerin gue, nggak pernah mau ngertiin gue. Sayang sama dia malah bikin bete."

"Oooh….begono…." kata Mukuro sok ngerti. "Ajak dia masuk Pr*dential aja."

"Hah?" Yamamoto nggak mudeng. "Apa hubungannya?"

"Biar _always listening_, _always understanding_ ^^d."

Yamamoto facepalm. Mungkin inilah efek kalo kebanyakan nonton tipi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat pulang sekolah, ia menemukan adeknya yang kece dan imut—Chrome, yang lagi ngubek-ngubek tong sampah. Eh, lemari baju. Katanya malem ini dia mau nge-date sama pacarnya. Entah siapa. Nama asli dan palsu disamarkan (?)

**Giotto: iwak peyeek! Iwak peyeeeek! Iwak peyek nasi krecek! Sampe tue, sampe kakek…..muka gue tetep keceeee *joget ala pemain OVJ yang rambutnya pirang tapi idungnya pesek * **

**Author: ENYAH LU BULE GEMBEL! *lempar linggis***

**Giotto: eitsh! *menghindar dengan sukes* enggak kenaaaa! Enggak kenaaa! Enggak kenaaa! *nari-nari India***

**Author: hhh….tangkep nih! *lempar J.C* ke samudra atlantik***

**Giotto: *tiba-tiba ilang***

**Author: *sweatdrop***

"Mukuro-nii! Liat bajuku, nggak?" katanya.

"Baju apaan? Baju renang?"

"Bukaaaaan! Baju dressku yang abu-abu ituuuu."

Mukuro melengos. "Tau. Cari aja di _google_."

Merasa kesel, Chromepun mengabaikan kakaknya. Sang kakak langsung ke kamar, buka baju, dan nyalain laptop. Tenang, _readers_ sekalian. Dia bukan buka bokep, tapi lagi chatting dengan pacar (baca: uke) tersayangnya yang bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi.

|Hy ChaY nNkK :* |_ (hai sayang –pake emote cium-)_

|Hai, Mukupon|

|Qmouh Pak3 bB y4cH| _(kamu pake BB ya?)_

|Kok tau?|

|Bi3znYacH QmOuh dah ngePING hat1quh| _(abisnya kamu udah ngePING hatiku)_

|Oh ya? Kan BB aku off|

|g3th0? Ech cH4yanNgK qMyu da SIM gg?| _(Gitu? Eh, sayang kamu ada SIM nggak?)_

|Nggak ada|

|qLo BPHC da?| _(kalo BPHC ada?)_

|Apa itu BPHC?|

|boekThy PmiLk C!nT endh 3qwuh| _(bukti pemilik hati dan cintaku)_

|eh, Mukuro!|

|pHa, b3iBh? | _(apa, beibh?) _

|tanganmu keriting, ya? Masa ngetik pake huruf gede kecil gitu?|

|gg phaPh4 kan 9aH0eL| _(nggak apa-apa kan gaul)_

|aduh sayang kayaknya aku harus off deh|

|kn4pHaAh? Pk3dH MaiNmYuH BiezH| _(kenapa? Paket mainmu abis?) _

|jaringannya putus-putus|

|mKanYa mKaN m13 bRuG Dr4|_ (makanya makan mie bur*ng dara)_

|hah? Apa hubungannya?|

|yaR enAkx nYmb9 tRuzz| _(biar enaknya nyambung terus)_

|ehm….mukupon, aku harus out|

|aUt kMnah beibH?| _(out kemana beibh?)_

|Out dari hidupmu. Maaf kamu bikin aku ilfeel|

**|TSUNAYOSHI IS NOW OFFLINE|**

Dan Mukuro-pun, galau. Bokapnya, yang nggak kalah gaul dengan anaknya yang berjambul nanas itu, menghampiri dan menanyakan kabar si anak.

"Lu kenapa, nak? Galau beud kliatannya."

"Eh, papi….iya, nih! Aku abis diputusin sama Tsu-chan. TANPANYA, AKU GALAAAAAU!"

Si papi Daemon menampar pala anaknya dengan nyantai.

"Kok bego sih elu? PAKE AI EM TRI KALO GITU!"

"Apa hubungannya?" kata Mukuro dengan tampang _me gusta_.

"Kan ai em tri seru anti galau! ^^b"

Sekarang kita tau sumber seorang Rokudo Mukuro bisa salah gaul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yeah! Sekian dulu fic salah gaul ini. Pengennya sih jadi oneshoot aja. Tapi kalo tanggepannya bagus aye lanjutin kok. Maaf kalo humor dan gaya ngelawaknya udah ngelotok. Semoga readers sekalian suka ^^/


	2. Chapter 2

Salah gaul

_Summary_: sumpah, Mukuro itu nggak alay ataupun kamseupay. Dia cuma salah gaul. Fic humor. Maaf kalo gagal _

_Pairing_: all x 69

_Disclaimer_: mohon jika ada yang bertemu Mukuro, bilang dia dicari tukang rujak (?)

_Warning_: mungkin nggak lucu. Humor gagal dan melempem. Bikin pokerface. Gajelas dan gak mutu. Mistypo. Alay. Norak. Kamseupay. Kalo nggak suka ada tombol back.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author: panaaaaas! *guling2an di lantai***

**Giotto: AUTHOR! *nangkring diatas badan Author tiba-tiba***

**Author: PEGI LU JAUH-JAUH BULE NISTA! PEGI! PEGI! *timpuk bata***

**Giotto: *dalem ati* gue bakal gangguin fic lu sampe gue dapet peran and J.c* muahahahahahahahaha ohok! Ohok! *BOFF!* *ilang pake bom asep***

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malem minggu.

Ralat. Malam minggu adalah untuk mereka yang pacaran atau punya pacar (baca: uke atau seme). Mukuro tidak lagi mengenal malam minggu setelah diputusin sama Tsuna. Yang dia kenal sekarang adalah Sabtu malam. Di Sabtu malam yang mencekam bak malam Jumat itu, Mukuro mengubek-ubek lemari pakaiannya. Ia mengambil dan mengenakkan kaos V neck berwarna ijo motif tentara, jaket _baseball_ warna putih dan biru tua ala cowok ganteng yang ada di iklan F*tami 17, legging super ketat motif jerapah dengan gambar-gambar lain yang tidak jelas, ditambah boots dari kulit uler warna emas. Haknya 15 cm. Jambul na—indahpun tidak lupa dihiasi mahkota bunga dan glitter-glitter.

Kayak dandanan kalo mau mangkal di Taman Lawang.

Papi Daemon yang syok dan kejang-kejang liat dandanan anaknya yang asusila dan tidak senonoh melebihi personel Trio M*can, hanya bertanya dengan nada super nyantai.

"Mau kemane, nak?"

"Mau nonton konser, pi." Jawab Mukuro super _excited_.

"Konser?" si papi Daemon menaikkan alis. "Konser apaan?"

"SUJU." Jawab si Mukuro lagi. "Suster Judes. Boyband dari Korea itu lho, pi! Yang personelnya ganteng-ganteng beudd…"

"Dimane?"

"di **YOUTUBE**, pi."

Krik.

Krik.

"Yaudah, baek-baek ya." kata si papi pala semangka. "Jangan bikin gaduh."

Super krik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kur,"

Panggilan yang lebih mirip untuk sebutan ayam kate yang sedang sakau dan kabur dari kandangnya itu diutarakan oleh papi kita yang berponi ala buat tropis, Papi Daemon. Saat pintu kamar Mukuro diketok, anaknya yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah bujang buah tropis itu sedang asyik masyuk dengan video Youtube dikamarnya.

"SORI SORI SORI SORI…." Iapun bersenandung sambil joget-joget. "LIMA KALI KAU SELINGKUHI AKUUUUUU! AAAAKKUUUUU SUDAH TAK TAHAN LAGIIIII! MENDINGAN KU, STOP SAMPAI DISINIIII!"

"Mukuro?" panggil sang papi.

"JANGAN NGAREP NGAREP NGAREP NGAREP NGAREP NGAREP NGAREP NGAREP NGAREP NGAREP NGAREP NGAREP NGAREP NGAREP NGAREP NGAREP NGAREP NGAREP NGAREP NGAREP NGAREP NGAREP NGAREP NGAREP NGAREP NGAREP….."

Mukuro masih terus ngomong NGAREP NGAREP NGAREP NGAREP…saat ia membukakan pintu kamar untuk papinya. Sang papi yang lama-lama bete ngedengerin Mukuro berbunyi NGAREP NGAREP NGAREP…..terus, membekap mulutnya dengan hak sepatu boots kulit uler emasnya sendiri.

"Bawel banget sih lu. Bikinin minum gih." Kata si papi jutek.

"Minum?" Mukuro mengerutkan celana leggingnya yang super ketat. Eh, alisnya maksud gue.

"Minum. Ada cowoknya si Chrome lagi ngapel."

Mukuro membuatkan teh manis anget sambil berpikir keras: _siapa cowok bernyali besar yang sudi datang ngapelin adeknya?_ Pasti si Chrome Dokuro yang imut dan manis udah bilangin pacar-pacarnya kalau kalau mereka datang (apalagi kalo wajah mereka imut dan lucu) pasti tidak akan kembali dalam keadaan suci. Entah diraep sang kakak, atau lebih parah—disado sama si papi.

Saat Mukuro hendak mengantarkan minum, ia ternganga. Tidak sadar gelasnya pecah dan iler dari mulutnya tumpah kemana-mana.

"Gimana dress baruku, Enmakun?"

Kozato Enma, salah satu uke terimut dengan sikap malu-malu dan kelihatan begitu enak untuk diraep (eh?) yang kali ini sedang main ke rumah Chrome dengan kedok terselubung cuma menangkupkan kedua tangannya dibawah dagu.

"You're beautiful, beautiful, beautiful….." katanya dengan tampang oh-sangat-uke-sekali….

"Ihh….Enmakun so sweet…." Kata Chrome dengan wajah _blushing_.

"Eh, Chrome-chan…." Kata Enma lagi. "Tau nggak, ada yang baru nih….."

"Apaaaaa?" tanya si Chrome penasan.

"Ini dia!" kata Enma sambil menunjukkan sebungkus biscuit. "Ore* es krim rasa cendol!"

"Hah? Cendooool~~" kata Chrome girang. Mereka berduapun makan biskut berasa ajaib itu dengan so sweet.

Mukuro, yang melihat ada belalang cungkring ngapelin adeknya langsung merasa panas. Bukan, bukan karena dia berani-beraninya ngapelin Chrome, tetapi **BERANI-BERANINYA SI CHROME PUNYA PACAR YANG LEBIH IMUT DARI (MANTAN) UKENYA!**

Ehm…..

"EH, BELALANG CUNGKRING!" Tunjuk Mukuro sok kece. "Mau ngapain kau kesini, heeeeh!?"

Entah kenapa Enma malah pasang kuda-kuda jurus bangau. "Aku lagi latihan, om! Ngahahahahaha…"

Mirip iklan Mie (tidak) sedap rasa kari kental yang iklannya anak-anak bocah lagi main bola.

Kampret.

"Punya modal ape lu ngapelin adek gue?!" Mukuro yang tak mau kalah pasang kuda-kuda jurus onta (?)

"5 KELEBIHAAAN!" Kata Enma sambil mengacungkan telapak tangannya kayak Sang Budha meskipun nggak mirip. Kalo dipikir-pikir mirip iklan salah satu bank ya?

"Cih, lima kelebihan doaaang." Mukuro tidak gentar sedikitpun. "Tunjukkin di mari!"

Enmapun berusaha tenang. Demi mendapatkan hati Chrome yang dia dambakan, dia harus menghadapi keganasan nanasnista ini.

**Jurus pertama: gombal. **

"Eum…..papa kamu dokter gigi ya?" kata Enma datar.

"Kok tauuuuuuuuuu?" kata Mukuro sok imut.

"Pantes. BAU JIGONG! NGAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mukuro yang nggak terimapun membalas. "Papa kamu dokter hewan ya?"

"Nggak siiih! Papaku dokter bedaaaah." Kata Enma ngeles.

"Eh, kamu punya spidol, nggak?" Mukuro masih tidak menyerah.

Enmapun mengorek idung. Eh, mengorek kantong maksudnya. "Nggak punya."

"Kalo nomor hape punya?"

Saat mengorek kantong jaketnya, Enma berseru. "Eh, ada deng!"

Battle gombal dimenangkan oleh Enma.

Jurus kedua: _ceng-cengan._ (bagi yang nggak ngerti, ceng-cengan adalah saling ngatain)

"Beh, ajib banget nih gayanya bang Mukuro, kayak upil gajah." Kata Enma nyantai.

"Hehe, bisa aja, jigong onta." Balas Mukuro nggak mau kalah.

**Giotto: *entah muncul dari mana* MASAK AEEER!**

**Enma+Author: BIAR MATEEENG!**

**Giotto: MASAK AEEER!**

**Enma+Author: BIAR MATEEENG!**

**Giotto: Makan sukro pake opak sama bihun. Eh, Mukuro! Kagak usah sok ganteng. Muka lu kayak sempak firaun! **

**Author: *ROFL***

**Giotto: tuh, gue belain, Ma! *ngajak toss***

**Enma: lu emang temen gue, le! *toss***

Mukuro yang benar-benar panas membara karena Enma mendapat bantuan ghaib masih tidak mau kalah. Iapun membalas.

"Dasar cabe rawit Cirebon." Katanya. Emang garing dan gak lucu.

Enma menanggapinya dengan datar. "Iya deh bang. Lu kayak Jastin Biber. Gua tau kok."

Mukuro menyeringai.

"Jastin Biber abis dilindes Sukhoi. Ngahahahahahahaha!"

Kalah telak.

Kampret.

Enma yang merasa simpatikpun akhirnya menari untuk menghibur hati Mukuro.

"don't cry…..dont be shy….kamu cantik apa adanyaaaa. Sadariiiiii syukuriiiiiiiiii dirimu sempurnaaaaaaaaa."

Entah kenapa goyangan ala girlband itu malah membuat Mukuro pingsan dengan hidung berdarah dan wajah mesum.

"Chibi chibi chibi…..hahahahaha!" tambah si Enma.

_**Dan yang paling nggak disangka: Enma itu fans berat cherr*belle alias twiboy. **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti salah satu kutipan dalam film yang bertemakan pocong itu juga pocong:

_**Saat kau galau, bershowerlah.**_

Dan memang itu yang dilakukan Mukuro. Showeran di kamar mandi. Setelah diputusin sang uke, dan diledekin abis-abisan sama twiboy yang mukanya lebih uke, runtuh sudah harga diri Mukuro jika emang punya.

"Liat aja, gue bakal bales dendam!" ikrar Mukuro.

Seperti apa balas dendamnya?

Saksikan dalam Putih Abu-abu episode berikutnya! #lho?!#

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Enma: i love you baby baby baby alihkan padaku~~~ *goyang itik***

**Giotto: J.c*! pokoknya J.c*******! *guling2***

**Enma: it's a brand new day! *masih asik goyang2***

**Giotto: J.c*! pokoknya J.c*******! *masih guling2***

**Author: *kolaps akibat epilepsi mendadak***


End file.
